


Farewell, My Light

by anesor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, ROTJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anesor/pseuds/anesor
Summary: Time is running out for the dying Vader...
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Kudos: 26
Collections: Shadows of the Clone Wars (NaNo2020 short stories)





	Farewell, My Light

\- Decaying orbit over Endor

He was so tired.  
The pains that had never stopped were fading as he’d shut down catastrophically, system by system.  
He could barely feel hands gripping him, but he could feel fear.  
Fear for him,  
and affection.  
He wasn’t sure he remembered what love felt like.  
Red lenses finally gone, the colors seemed so vivid and yet washed out of sore and damaged eyes. The fuzzy view echoed his long-ago mirror: fair hair and sky blue eyes.  
His mother’s worry.  
Had he ever been this young?  
“I won’t leave you!” Ferocity… for his sake, despite all he did.  
Finally, he knew what loyalty was, even in the face of betrayal.  
He wanted to say more to his precious son but he was running out of time, time to look upon his eldest, who believed in him. Just like his mother had.  
He could feel himself slipping away, breath and thoughts sliding into a serenity he’d never known, being held close by someone he’d wronged so much but still came here for his sake.  
He felt hands grip his arms so strongly, vision now gone.  
“It’s alright.”  
The voice had a blurred Coruscanti accent, and he looked up into faded blue-grey eyes, smiling eyes.  
“You forgot who you are. Welcome back.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story posted from the collection written for NaNo 2020. Most should be posted in the next month or so.  
> \--  
> Star Wars is owned by George Lucas and Disney. No infringement is intended and no profit is made from this story.


End file.
